User blog:Hunterninjacat/A Galaxy Divided
It was the year 3706, and The Independent Systems of Liberty, The Shadowbeings, and The Empire of Zek'nok were at war to gain the planets of Reliton, Sherfel, Quatzism, Ferfiel, and Arkeo. These systems were set to be rich in purple mithril, a gem that provided great power, and purple mithril provides GREAT power. With the purple mithril, a single gem could power 10 starships for years. However, purple mithril was rare, and hard to mine, so unless a government was protecting your mining site, you would be vulnerable to a raid or capture. However, privately hired mercenaries got involved, and offered their services. One of the most prominent mercenary teams was the Enforcers. Chapter 1 Marcus walked out into the sunlight. It was a bright day on Arkeo, and the team had not encountered any bandit problems. The purple mithril mining rate was going smoothly, and no government patrols were in the area. Crash! A thick column of smoke rose from an empty field. Marcus radioed the others. "Syrene, and Seph, check out the crash. I'll head over there with Kren." Marcus hopped on his hover-bike, and rode off to the settlement. Kren got on the bike, and they headed to the ship. When they arrived, Seph and Syrene were investigating the ship. "Well, well. A capitol freighter and two escorts," said Seph. It was a blue painted ship with a red eagle insignia on it. "Capitol-class ships are expensive, but if one was heading this way..." Two men crawled out from the rubble and fired some shots at the four. Marcus took out his beam rifle and finished them both off. When they cleared away the rubble, they found 6 cargo units, and 6 crew members, and 8 soldiers. They left the dead there, and burned the ship. However, they took the cargo back to the base. At the base, the chief miner looked at a strange crystalline object, the color of pure black. His response was unexpected. "The myths are true then. It really exists." "What exists?" asked Marcus. "Something that was thought to be legend. It is... Dark Mithril." Chapter 2 ---- Other POV------ A darkus class warship flew over Arkeo. It had been radioing transmissions with another warship, that was patrolling another sector. "This sooooo boring," said one of the ship pilots. "Yeah I know, nothing ever happens around here. No Shadowbeings or Zen'ok warships are going here. The rumored super-weapon is keeping them away," Just then, coincidently, as if a bad writer had run out of ideas and decided to make something interesting happen, three beams of light shot through the ship and it blew up. ---- Markus POV------ A huge explosion, shockwave, and sound all occurred Northeast, 50 miles away, followed by another one, far away. Then, hundreds of ships materialized in the sky. They were dark and adorned with spikes. They started spreading out and landed in an area 300 miles away. It was Thakaet crater. "If the ships took off again, they would head this way," Thought Markus. Seph, Syrene and Kren all radioed Markus. "We---ships---explosion-----Shadowbeings----Mithril-----weapons----hurry." The transmissions kept interfering, and Markus knew why. The transmissions were being jammed. Chapter 3 After 5 weeks, 6 Miners and Syrene, Seph, Kren, and Marcus had managed to stay alive, hiding in the mining settlement. Using thermal mapping, they saw the main force was located in the crater, and they were slowly advancing outward. Other mining settlements seemed to have been destroyed. Then the day came. Two squads of 12 soldiers had advanced toward the settlement, but expected no resistance. They didn't know about the Mercenaries inside. As the first squad came, it was obvious they were unprepared. They were wearing viper armor and carried FR28a guns. Meanwhile, the Enforcers had FR43c's and cutters. They jumped out and started firing. Marcus downed the first two with his gun. Syrene and Seph took out 3 each. Kren took two passers and fell the final 4 troops. However, the second squad knew what they faced and proceeded with caution. They kept a steady rate of fire and kept moving and dodging. A few shots hit Seph. "Aaah!" He exclaimed. Marcus looked at his tactical pad. "Seph has 67% armor power left!" Said Marcus. The Enforcers only had fortune armor, because shipping costs to the Ridge Planets were high. Marcus took out a VOX-07 and started launching. The attack only damaged the squad, but caused enough distraction for the others to finish them off. Just as they shot down the last trooper, they saw what he was holding. A radio. Marcus looked up. Kren said, "Can we freak out now?" Marcus was about to ask why when he saw the giant shadow, and the object to which the shadow belonged. It was a fully functional Invader-Class warship. Headed right for them. Chapter 4 The warship had a huge looming shadow overhead. It slowly began to stop, then came to a sudden halt. It dropped onto the ground and it's troop landing stage slip out from it's side. It was a long and wide walkway that led to the ground. Kren was intercepting their radio transmissions and listening. "The Rebel fortress SHOULD be nearby, but we can't find their old access point." "My scanners picking up a tunnel." "Five life forms are ahead!" "Rebels, they must be! Send in the Tank Squad!" As soon as those final words left the mans mouth, they dropped the radio. Tank armored soldiers would hold out for a long time, and there's no way the Enforcers could fight back and win. Suddenly, a man wearing long black robes with gold edges and designs, came up behind them. With surprising agility, he knocked Marcus, Kren, Seph, and Syrene aside, and came up to the group of 30 Tank troops, and used a Windblade to dispatch 9 of them. He pulled out a M2456S, and shot down seven more. The remaining 14 got shot down by Syrene and Seph, or got cut down by the stranger. The stranger was busy inspecting his hand injuries, when Marcus approached him. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" Asked Marcus. The Stranger's response was cut forth by a firing of laser cannons and the stranger motioned to follow him. They got on a sleek black ship, long with six wings, that unfolded as they took off. The wings spun in a clockwise direction around the ship, and the ship released black light. It was a seemingly impossible feat, but there was black light. The light formed a tunnel, and shot them off into orbit. The stranger finally spoke. "If you're still wondering, my name is Alan, True Prince of the Shadowbeings." Chapter 5 "Hold on, just a second." said Marcus. "What happened so that you aren't controlling them?" "A revolt," Alan replied. "The rebels were the silver generals, and their factions. My loyal soldiers, the golden generals, were assassinated or captured. I don't know if they're even alive right now. And now, an alien named Cryptios has taken control, and plans to use mithril for his own purposes and has consumed my people with shadow." "Consumed?" Asked Seph. "Yes, my people were infected with dark mithril particles, and now are bound to the will of Cryptios. However, there are still those who rebel, but they only are allowed to exist so that the New Government has someone to blame for any problems ot causes." Replied Alan. "So if all this is true, why were you on Arkeo?" Asked Syrene. "It was the rumors of purple mithril. I figured that if I could get some, I could hire an army and force my way back into power." Replied Alan. "However, now I realize, we will soon be in the middle of a war, and regaining power in the Shadowbeing society may be the only way to prevent this disaster." "So why'd you help us?" asked Kren, suspiciously. "Because I've heard of your adventures in The Forbidden Zones, facing the Gan'shu space pirates, and saving the Kingdom of Yellis from destruction. I've come to hire you." "Yeah, this isn't as easy as it was doing everything else." Said Marcus. "How much would you really be willing to pay us?" "I won't pay you a single micron. Instead, I'll assist you in the freeing of the rest of the Enforcers." "Yeah, like you know where they are! Show us some proof!" The Enforcers yelled. Alan handed them a piece of paper with signatures. "That's the prison list." Syrene looked at the paper and suddenly teared up. "W-w-where ah-ah-are th-th-they?" she asked. Alan looked grave. "They are on.... Drakanor'" Marcus blacked out. Chapter 6 "Drakanor, the Citadel Planet. The Planet's countries and inhabitants were long ago united by the king known as Virdigade. His 22x Grandson, Drinelli rules the planet, and has supported extreme isolationism. The planet has never been conquered by invaders, and is renowned for the many citadels and cities housing powerful anti-spacecraft cannons, The planet also includes a giant prison complex, housing the Universe's most notorious criminals." -Recently Updated File On Drakanor Markus was ready. The ship, a Light-Warp Class ship slowly entered the atmosphere of Drakanor. The following moments and decisions would be crucial to the Enforcer's survival. A HUD popped up in Markus's compartment. He sat down and strapped in. "Markus Online." He said. "Kren Online." "Syrene Online." "Seph Online." "Alan Online." Were the replies. In each of four compartments sat the Enforcers. Alan sat in the cockpit, and directed them from the HUD's. A flight trajectory and landing sequence diagram popped up and shrunk to the side. "Everyone, activate the force 1 gravity resistors in 3... 2... 1... NOW!!!" Crackled Alan's voice over the headset. Each of the Enforcers activated the manual gravity resistors to slow down the descent to the planet. "Now activate the secondary thrusters and aim them at the surface." Using the control screen, Marcus aimed the thrusters and activated them. "Now I need you to---" An explosion hit the ships hull and rocked the ship off-trajectory. The ship plummeted down toward the planet's surface quickly. Alan's voice cut in and out, but finally started to work again. "We need to turn the primary thrusters on! Slow our descent! We need to Warp!" The Enforcers did as they were told, only to be rewarded with red blinking lights and a beeping noise. "Incoming enemy ships! Defend us at all costs! We need to protect the warp drive!" screamed Alan. Hundreds of small spherical balls flew up towards the ship and started shooting pellets at it. Marcus quickly threw up a shield and deflected and absorbed the shots. Suddenly the ship shook with small vibrations. "We need to fight back! Use the cannons!" screamed Syrene. Marcus took his controls and charged up small cannons. He activated them and hit a label stating Defense Sequence 1. The cannons rapidly fired shots and sent the spheres careening into each other. He then hit a red button and activated a Particle Beam. The spheres were either absorbed or swept away. Suddenly a massive air patrol, Behemoth Class, spotted the ship. It started firing missiles. Alan screamed,"Activate the flares! We have two minutes until launch!" A timer popped up on the HUD's. Marcus nervously looked around. "I can't find it!" The timer was on 1 minute and 45 seconds. Alan replied," Left hand corner, section-----------" "You're cutting out! Where is it?" The timer was at 1 minute at 15 seconds. Kren cut in. "Hurry it up! Are you trying to get us killed? We can't keep distracting the missiles!" Alan said,"Left corner, and second panel!" Marcus pressed the corner, then the panel. Five purple flares shot out, distracting the missiles. He set it to auto launch mode, to keep it shooting. The timer read 1 MINUTE REMAINING. Marcus slowly powered up a shield. The missiles were getting closer and the ship was strangely nearing the airship. Then he realized. "Alan! We got caught in an AGR!" Alan grunted. "We need to direct any remaining engined and gravity resistors toward the ship! We only need 45 more seconds!" Marcus did as he was ordered. They were edging away, but their flares had stopped. They were out. "I'm going to throw up a shield! Divert all cannon power and reserve power to my command!" "That's insane! We only need 35 seconds!" Replied Seph. "Just listen to me!" Screamed Marcus. They diverted all power, and Marcus activated their strongest shield. The shields power level was listed on-screen. The timer counted down. 30 seconds... The shield lowered to 85% 35 seconds... 70% 20 seconds... 40% "C'mon..." muttered Marcus. 10 seconds... 25% The ship began to peep and red lights glared everywhere. 9... 10% 8... 7% 6... The shield power was labeled, "Dangerously Low" 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The shield dropped. The warp gate opened. And the missiles were headed for the ship. Chapter 7 "System Power- Offline, Running Backup Power" read the ship's automated voice. Alan's ship was bathed in a dim red glow, and the ship was falling apart. Alan and the Enforcer's made it to the central portion of the ship- or what was left of it. The hull was breached, and the ship was slowly losing pieces, all the while gaining speed. The moment the ship hit the ground, the ship would break apart and everyone would die, or the ship would exploded from the fuel lines and overheating system. Seph said,"We need to take the escape pods. Each of us will go alone. We can meet up in the Capital, and plan from there. If I don't mak---" "NO!" Screamed Syrene,"Don't say that. You'll make it. We all will." "Ok then," said Alan,"Take the pods. We don't have enough, so Seph and Syrene can both take the Gunship in the back. Let's move out!" They each headed out onto the pods and ship and dropped. Marcus was falling fast, when he realized his pod's engine was broken. His onboard computer read: 5 minutes until ground. He was running out of time. "This is Marcus Aure to any civilian airships. I am requesting an aerial extraction." spoke Marcus. He was on the civilian radio channel. "This is Dr. Niroh, I'm in a red ship, and am moving in on your coordinates. Get ready for extraction," was the reply. Marcus felt around in the dark cabin, feeling around. The room was illuminated at intervals from the pulsating red light. His hand hit a small glass plate. Sliding it to the side, Marcus pushed down on a button. Instantly he was thrown about the room. Emergency resistance thrusters online, severe damage to hull of left pod. Immediate ejection is advised. As the onboard AI's voice ecoched, Marcus returned to the radio. "Doctor, are you near?" There was silence. "AHHHH!" As the entire pod jerked up, Marcus was alarmed. Was he already near the ground? His reinforced pod door was torn open, and Marcus tumbled onto a stark white room. "Welcome, Marcus Aure. I've heard about you and your friends. I have... a job for you." Looking up, Marcus saw the masked man. Confused and still in a daze, he blacked out. Chapter 8 It was nine hundred hours on Arkeoan standard time. At least that's what Marcus' helmet display stated. He woke up in a stark white room, with soft lighting. Armor on and intact, Marcus sat and recounted what had happened. He shot out of his musings when he heard murmuring. He quickly ran to the door, pressing his head against it. "Do you really think they'll take the offer?" one man asked. "Only an idiot would refuse. What mercenary would pass up that much money?" So... I guess I'm getting a job offer. What a strange way to go about asking. Marcus chuckled at the thought. Pushing open the door, he walked out of the room, and was met by an officer dressed in a white and gold fringed outfit. They wore a helmet, with visors down, a chestplate and a battle skirt. Without speaking a word, the person motioned Marcus to follow. As they walked down an endless white corridor, Marcus made small talk. "So.... This guy must be pretty influental to have a place like this, riiiight? I mean, this is one of those goliath class star ships right? You gotta be pulling some serious firepower with this thing. Why would you even need paramilitary help?" The figure turned to Marcus, stared, and looked forward. They were at blue energy door, which both of them stepped through. Turning, they went through two thick golden doors, which led into a gigantic hall. At the end was an elaborate throne, surrounded by control panels. An armored man wearing a cape motioned at Marcus from the throne. "AH! Marcus! I trust you rested comfortably. I will be happy to provide anything you need for. Just ask, and it is done." "Thank you sir, but I hear that you want something from me." "Not just you. The Enforcer team as well. We've already rescued one of yours." "With all due respect, I'd like to know what you would have us do." "Always focused on the matter at hand. That's good." The man chuckled. "Well, to the point then. I need your help with recovering an artifact. An ancient weapon actually." "Fair enough. What is it? And where can it be found?" "What it does... I won't be able to tell you that. Or at least I can't. I have no idea. As for it's location, you might want to wait for your friends to hear about that." "Just tell me." The man sighed. His tone grew softer. "Our homeworld." "D-d-divina?" asked Marcus, trembling. "At least what's left of it." Chapter 9 It had taken six hours. Six AST hours to explain what had befallen Divina. Marcus grew sick upon hearing the terrible things that had happened. "You look terrible" said Syrene. She arrived alone, minutes after Divina's fate was told. Silently, Marcus glanced at the girl, and with a knowing nod she remained silent. Moments passed, and Marcus cleared his throat. "We've got a mission, we're going to Divina". "WHAT!?" exclaimed Syrene. "We have to get to Drakanor, at meet the others! Without our team..." "You don't think I want to save the others?" spat Marcus harshly. He sighed. "My home planet's been ruined. I owe it to my people to..." "WE owe it to our people to save them" yelled Syrene. "I don't care what you do, I'm headed to Drakanor today". "If you'd excuse the interruption, I have something to say" said the armored man. "We are about one kili-sec from Drakanor. If I free your friends, will you help me?" TBC... Category:Blog posts Category:Listed Story